


An Unwelcome Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on prompt: “you’re sitting in the booth i always sit in but you refuse to leave and i refuse to let you have it so we end up sharing the booth au”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from this post:  
> http://trash-michael.tumblr.com/post/113044306479/master-post-of-aus-that-need-to-be-written

Sam arrived at the café the same time he did every Thursday morning— 8am. Thursday was the only day he didn’t have any classes, and he spent every one in the café studying and working on assignments. He always sat in the booth in the back right corner, the quietest place in the small coffee shop.

Today, however, was different. He had bought his first cup of his usual black coffee and was making his way over to his booth when he noticed someone else sitting there.

He approached hesitantly, hands twitching nervously around his coffee cup. He felt odd doing this, but he really needed his booth. It was the best place to study, after all, and the man sitting there didn’t seem to be doing much other than sipping at a coffee of his own.

“Ahem,” Sam cleared his throat, and the man looked up at him, a bored look on his face, “I- uhm, I kind of sit here every Thursday, and I was wondering if you’d possibly be willing to move to another table? I really need to study.”

“No.” The man replied bluntly, raking his eyes up and down Sam’s body.

“I- uh, what?” Sam asked, taken aback.

“No, I’m not willing to move to another table.”

“Oh,” was all Sam was able to say. He stood there awkwardly, still not willing to give up his table. Making an impulsive decision, Sam plopped down opposite to the man so they were sharing the booth. The man looked as bored as ever, shrugging slightly when Sam looked at him challengingly. Taking that as acceptance, Sam began pulling out his laptop and books. The man simply lifted his drink and took a sip, watching Sam.

Ignoring the other man, Sam got to work. However, he was soon disrupted by the sound of the man clearing his throat. Sam glanced up as the man spoke, “What’s your name?”

Sam decided to ignore the man—he needed to work. He didn’t have time for small talk. The man was persistent, though, and continued talking as though he didn’t care that Sam was trying to work. Actually, he probably didn’t—there was no reason for him to care, after all.

“I’m Lucifer.” That got Sam’s attention, and his head snapped up. He finally took a moment to study the man, and noticed vaguely he was mildly attractive. He had dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes, and looked older than Sam, probably in his late 20’s.

“You’re joking.” Sam said, the disbelief clear in his voice. The man was obviously just trying to get his attention—probably trying to annoy him until he left, but to his surprise, the man smirked and simply shook his head.

“Nope, that’s the name I was christened with.” The man—Lucifer—replied.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, still not believing him. What kind of parent named their kid Lucifer? Not only that, but he said it was the name he was christened with—what kind of priest christened a kid with the name Lucifer?

“Seriously.” Lucifer replied, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“I have to work.” Sam said, not wanting to encourage Lucifer any more than he had. He really did have to work—he had an assignment due the next day that he had barely touched.

Lucifer let out a small hum, his eyes not leaving Sam, but he didn’t say anything else, so Sam turned back to his work and tried to ignore the other man. It was difficult—he could feel the other man’s eyes on him as he worked, and couldn’t stop the way his skin prickled under his gaze.

“Could you stop watching me?” Sam asked, slamming his hands down on the table after a couple minutes of trying and failing to work. Lucifer simply picked up his cup and took another sip of his coffee before getting up—still holding his cup—and walking away.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, though he couldn’t help but feel a bit of disappointment that the other man left so easily. If the circumstances were different, Sam might have carried on a conversation with him, but now he needed to work and didn’t have time to have conversations with people named after Satan.

Sam was able to work for a grand total of 10 minutes before he heard someone plop down across from him. He lifted his head to snap at whoever thought that sitting there was acceptable, but was stopped short by the sight of Lucifer sitting there, relaxed as ever, and holding what looked like a fresh cup of coffee. Sam let out a sigh of defeat—he should have known better than to think Lucifer would give up that easily.

Leaning back in his seat, Sam watched the man across from him. Lucifer simply met his gaze, completely unfazed by Sam’s newest attempt of making him leave. They sat there staring at each other for what felt like hours, but what probably minutes, before Sam broke.

“Okay, fine, what do you want?” Sam asked, giving up. He was hoping the man would get bored of him now that Sam gave in. Turns out he couldn’t have been more wrong, however, and he realized that the second he saw the smirk growing on Lucifer’s face.

“Giving in so soon, Sam? I have to admit I expected you to hold out a little longer.” Lucifer said, and something was wrong with that sentence. Sam replayed it in his head, trying to figure out what felt off when-

“How do you know my name?” Sam asked, suddenly feeling a spike of fear. He really hoped he didn’t have a stalker on his hands—he didn’t have time to deal with school _and_ get a restraining order. Lucifer, however, didn’t seem fazed at all, the bored look back on his face, as though Sam wasn’t keeping up with him and it was a great inconvenience to explain things to him.

“I run this café with my brothers. I usually make the drinks and I overheard you telling Gabriel your name once. I have to admit I’m a bit disappointed you don’t recognize me.” Lucifer said simply, but Sam caught the look of disappointment in his eyes and, okay, Sam did feel a little bad. He was usually more aware of his surroundings, but he always felt so safe in the café he hadn’t even bothered to watch the person making his drinks. He blamed it on the man who usually took his orders, Gabriel. Gabriel was energetic and liked to strike up conversations with the customers. He would take all of Sam’s attention during their conversations—with his hands waving everywhere it was hard to ignore him.

“Oh. I’m sorry, it’s just- Gabriel.” Sam said awkwardly, ending his sentence, if you could call it that, abruptly and hoping Lucifer understood what he was trying to say. Luckily, Lucifer was giving him a knowing nod, his eyes sliding over to the counter Gabriel stood at, taking orders, for a moment before focusing back on Sam.

“Yes. Gabriel.” Lucifer said, still nodding slowly. Sam racked his brain for something else to say.

“Wait- if you already knew I sit here every Thursday, why are you sitting here?” Sam asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“I wanted to talk to you. I figured this was the easiest way to get your attention.” Lucifer replied, as if there was nothing odd about that.

“Okay,” Sam said, not even bothering to ask why exactly Lucifer thought the easiest way to get Sam’s attention was to disrupt his studies and be an overall nuisance, “But what did you want my attention for?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Lucifer asked bluntly, and Sam let out a small noise of shock.

“What?” Sam asked, needing clarification, convinced he heard the older man wrong.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Lucifer repeated, this time slower.

“No.” Sam said, as bluntly as Lucifer.

“Why not?” Lucifer asked, sounding more whiney than disappointed.

“I don’t go on dates with people who disrupt my work.” Sam stated simply, heavily implying he still wanted Lucifer to leave and let him work.

“If I leave you alone will you go on a date with me?” Lucifer asked, still sounding whiney. Sam found himself wondering how often he was actually told no, and whether he always acted like this, or if there was just something special about Sam. He cut off that train of thought quickly, and instead debated Lucifer’s offer.

“Maybe,” Sam replied hesitantly, and a grin broke out on Lucifer’s face.

“Great! Give me your phone, then.” Lucifer said, holding out a hand expectantly.

“What- why?” Sam asked, but pulled out his phone and handed it to Lucifer regardless.

“I’m putting my number in. What’s your password?”

“3579,” Sam replied immediately, then, “Wait, no. I didn’t say that was okay.”

“You gave me your phone _and_ your password, Sam. I generally take that as an okay,” Lucifer replied, his tone bored as he tapped away on Sam’s phone. Sam heard a small buzz come from somewhere under the table just seconds before Lucifer handed him his phone back, and Sam assumed he had texted himself from Sam’s phone so he would have his number.

“I’m changing my password.” Sam stated, but Lucifer just grinned as he got to his feet.

“Sure you are. Looking forward to our date, Sam. I’ll text you tonight.” Lucifer said as he walked away, giving Sam a small smirk and wave over his shoulder.

Sam sat there in a state of shock for a minute, unable to fully process what he had just gotten himself into, then- “Wait, I never actually agreed to a date!”

 


End file.
